The present invention relates generally to networks and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing a web-based training environment.
In the field of medicine, information changes rapidly, and new products and procedures are continuously being developed to improve patient care. As a result, it is very important for medical professionals to keep abreast of the latest products and procedures.
In today""s fast-paced society, medical professionals often do not have the time to attend conferences or lectures regarding these new developments. Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods that allow medical professionals to obtain credible, cutting-edge information so that they may apply these advances to their practices.
Systems and methods, consistent with the present invention, address this and other needs by providing medical training via a network, such as the Internet.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a system provides medical training over a network. The system includes a memory and a processor. The memory is configured to store graphical user interfaces relating to medical topics. Each graphical user interface includes one or more questions. The processor receives a medical topic indication, retrieves at least one graphical user interface related to the medical topic, and provides the retrieved at least one graphical user interface over the network to a user.
In a further implementation consistent with the present invention, a method provides medical educational credits. The method includes receiving, from the user, an indication of a medical topic of interest; transmitting, by the server, medical questions related to the topic to the user; receiving answers to the questions from the user; determining the user""s understanding of the medical topic based on the answers; and providing medical educational credits to the user based on the determining.
In yet a further implementation consistent with the present invention, a computer-readable medium contains a hierarchical data structure. The hierarchical data structure includes exercise fields, where each exercise field is configured to store one or more of questions, answers, and statements relating to a first level educational topic; seminar fields, where each seminar field relates to a second level educational topic and groups one or more of the exercise fields based on the second level educational topic; one or more learning pavilion fields, where each learning pavilion field relates to a third level educational topic and groups one or more seminar fields based on the third level educational topic; and one or more college fields, where each college field relates to a fourth level educational topic and groups one or more learning pavilion fields based on the fourth level educational topic.
In still a further implementation consistent with the present invention, a system for displaying images is provided. The system includes a memory and a processor. The processor receives a request for a web page from a user device. The web page is associated with at least one image and a textual description of the at least one image. The processor causes the web page and textual description to be displayed on the user device, retrieves the at least one image, and causes the at least one image to be displayed on the user device in the location of the textual description.
In yet another implementation consistent with the present invention, a system for creating a medical training program is provided. The system includes a server and an authoring device. The server stores medical imagery objects, transmits one or more graphical user interfaces, receives at least one lesson relating to a medical topic, and creates a medical training program using the at least one lesson. The authoring device receives the one or more graphical user interfaces, creates the at least one lesson using the graphical user interfaces, where the at least one lesson includes at least one question or statement and is associated with at least one of the medical imagery objects, and transmits the at least one lesson to the server.